Falling In Love with a Tomboy
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: All his life he's only known girly girls,till she shows up at school.Now everything is changing.He's always wished to meet a girl diffrent from what hes known.They say be carful what you wish for.He now knows what they mean.TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

**Falling **

**In**

**Love**

**with**

**a**

**Tomboy**

**Trailer**

**All his life Troy has only known girly girls.**

_"Troy go away were doing Make-up. no one invited you."Said his older sisters._

_"Yea go away this is girl stuff you wouldn't understand."Said his other sister._

_"Go play with your friends,oh wait you don't have any cause your a loser."Said the last of the girls and they all laughed._

**That was his older 3 sisters who are they said was didn't have any friends and they loved to remind names were Anne,Allie,and loved being they said was years has friends now and is popular.**

_"Hi Chad,how are you today?"He ask his best friend._

_"Good what about you and your sisters?"He ask curious._

_"Same as always."_

_"Well I guess that's good."_

**Like before he still only knows girly girls just not what he wishes for a girl who could care less.**

_"Hi Troy."Said a flirty cheerleader._

_"Hi bye."_

_"Why don't you go after us girls like a normal guy?Just tell me why."She said._

_"Cause last I checked I wasn't normal and I'm tired of girly girls.I've grown up with them all my life.I just want something different."And with that he walks off._

**They say be carful what you wish learns that the hard way when a new girl shows up at his school dressed like a hes never seen a girl with.**

_"Hi I'm Gabriella and was wondering if you new were Miss Darbus was."She ask Troy a little shy with a country accent._

_"Sure I have her now anyway follow me."_

_"How come every girl I see is dressed like a hooker?"She ask making Troy laugh._

_"What you've never seen a girl dressed like that?"_

_"No I've seen them just not this many in one place."_

_"Well i've never seen a girl dressed like you and I like it."_

**What if they start getting close to another?**

_"Troy your my bestest friend I've ever had."_

_"Same here here."_

_"Wanna play a game?"_

_"Sure."_

**And fall in love?**

_"Gabby?"_

_"Yes Troy?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you to."_

**Will Gabriella ever tell Troy why she dresses like she does?**

_"Will I ever know why?"_

_"Maybe one day just that day ain't today."_

**Comes a story of:**

**Friendship**

**Love**

**Learning to try new things**

**and**

**Learing to be who you are**

**All in**

**Falling **

**In **

**Love **

**with**

**a **

**Tomboy**

**

* * *

**

_What do you think?_

_Should I do it?_

_Yes No Maybe?_

_Tell me what you think._

_5 views please._

_His other sisters name is Amy I can't get it to stop taking words out._

_I'M SORRY!!!!!!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**_Falling_**

**_ In_**

**_ Love_**

**_ With_**

**_ A_**

**_ Tomboy_**

* * *

It was a normal morning for Troy Bolton. Get up go to school watch all the slut looking girls try and flirt with guys. He got tired of watching girls look like that. Even his sisters looked like that. It scared him sometimes. He just wanted to meet one girl who didn't care about her looks.

He new they were getting a new girl student at his school. He figured she be like every other girl at his school.

Boy was he in for a wake up call.

"Mom, where are you?" Troy called out to his mother.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie." She called back to him.

Troy did not have the normal family. Well, he did some. He had a mom and dad who have been married for over 20 years. 2 years in to the marriage they had his triplet sisters. Yep you herd right 3 girls at one time. His sisters are Amy Allie and Anne. Then, about 2 years after that, he was born. Yep, he was the bay of the family. He hated how all his sisters cared about was the way they looked. He couldn't stand it!

That was his family for you.

* * *

**At school **

"Hey Chad how are you and Taylor?" He asked being the good friend he was.

"She's doing very well so, what do you think of the new girl?" He asked.

"What's so great about the new girl?" He asked interested.

"You haven't seen her?" He asked in his surprised voice.

"No and I'm going to ask again, what's so great about her?"

"Let's just say you would like her cause she just seems different. Before you ask the kind of different you've been looking for."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, and if you don't believe me go have a look for yourself."

"No I believe you I just don't want to seem like that are all I care about because I don't."

"You are so weird sometimes."

"That's why you love me."

"I guess it is."

* * *

**Later that day**

Troy was walking in the halls of his school. He still hadn't got to meet the new girl. He had her in every one of his classes so far and still didn't know her name. It was driving him crazy. He just wanted to know her name. Chad was right she was different. She had no make-up on. Not even one inch. All of a sudden he ran into someone. He looked down to see know other then the new girl herself.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." He said to her.

"Its okay I wasn't paying attention either, so it's not just your fault."

"Wow, that's a first."

"What's a first?"

"Not one girl has said it was their fault too usually they just give you a death glare and walk off."

"Well I'm not like that. My mom raised me better then all these slut looking girls. No offence."

"None taken, I actually agree with you."

"Why do they dress like that anyway?"

"I really don't know."

"So what's your name?" She asked with a smile that about made him melt.

"Troy Bolton, what's your name?"

"My name is Gabriella Montez."

"Now there's a name you don't here much anymore. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I could say the same about your name. I do I have 3 younger sisters, 2 younger brothers, and 1 older brother. What about you?"

"Yep I have 3 older sisters who are triplets."

"Wow triplets for siblings. That's unusual."

"Yea I know."

"Well I got to go Troy my brother is waiting for me."

"Okay but before you go can I have your number?"

"Sure." She got a pen and wrote her number down and he did the same.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep you sure will unless I get sick which I hope doesn't happen."

"You're different from other girls. I like that about you."

"Well you're different from other guys too."

And with that they walked off thinking the same thing. _Today was interesting_.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

**You'll get to meet the sisters and brothers in the next chapter.**

**The ages of Troy's sisters are:**

_**Amy Bolton (oldest) -18**_

_**Allie Bolton (middle) -18.**_

_**Anne Bolton (last) -18**_

**Then Gabi's brothers and sisters and their ages are:**

_**Joey Montez (the older brother) -19**_

_**Bailey Montez (little sister) -8**_

_**Andy Montez (little brother) -10**_

_**Madison (Maddie) Montez (little sister) -6**_

_**Danny and Bella Montez (twin little brother and sister) -2**_

**I'm sorry for the long wait but thank you for being patient. **

**I'll try my best to get them out quickly.**

**Thank you!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Falling_

_In_

_Love_

_With_

_A_

_Tomboy_

* * *

Gabriella Montez had just waked up that Saturday morning. She had 3 little sisters, 1 little brother, and 1 older brother. She loved her family to death but they could get annoying from time to time. Like right about now when she just wanted to sleep, but she guessed they had other plans.

"Gabby gabby wake up!" Screamed her little sister Bella. Now, out of all her sisters and brothers the twins were her favorite.

"Okay I'm up. Now what do you want Little B?"

"I want to go pway at park."

"Well just let me get dressed then we'll go. Go ask if any of the others want to go."

"Every one sleep excepted you momma dada and Mama." That's what she calls Maddie because she can't say her name right.

"Okay well I'm ready all you have to do is go get Maddie."

"Okay."

"Are yall ready?"

"Yes we are."

"Okay let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

Troy had just waked up and decided he would go to the park. It helped him think. Right now he could use the thinking time.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm going to the park. Is that okay?"

"Yes but why?"

"I need some time to think."

"About what?" Ask his annoying sister Anne.

"Let me guess that weird girl we saw you talking to?" Ask Amy.

"She is not weird. Just because she doesn't wear make-up doesn't mean she's weird. In my opinion she's a lot better then any girl at my school with make-up on!!"

"Guys just leave him alone he can be friends with who ever he wants. Its none of our business what he does so back off." Said Allie a little annoyed at her sisters.

"Thanks Allie I knew there was a reason you're my favorite."

"What ever just go think about what ever it is you need to think about?"

"Yes ma'ma. Will do."

"Good now go before they locked the doors on you." Allie said with a grin.

"Please we both know there to dumb for that." He said with funny in his voice.

"Yea I know but you never know with them two weirdo's." She said with a gin.

"Yea I know well bye."

"Bye."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie. Have fun thinking."

"Will do."

* * *

Gabriella was watching her sisters play when she noticed some one familiar sitting on a bench. She got a closer look to find out it was Troy. She sat down beside him and smiled.

"Hey what you doing here Troy?" She asked him with a smile.

"Oh I come here when I have stuff on my mind. What about you?"

"Ummm I got woke up early this morning by my little sisters wanting to go to the park."

"That was nice of you."

"Yea but it won't happen very often."

"I don't blame you. What time they wake you up?"

"Ummm around 8:00?

"Dang that's early."

"Yep. Want to play 20 questions?"

"Sure."

"You go first."

"Okay. What's your favorite color?" He asks with a smile knowing he gets to know her better.

"It's red."

"Your turn."

"What's your favorite kind of music?"

"That's easy, I love country."

"Wow never thought I'd here that from a guy. It's your turn again."

"What's your favorite song?"

"That's tuff, I have too many."

"Name the first song that comes to your head."

"Ummm 'I Just Call You Mine' by Martina McBride."

"That is a cool song but mine is 'Big Green Tractor' by Jason Alden."

"That is a good song. Can you sing the chorus of it?" She asked him.

"Yea."

"Let's here it."

"Okay here I go."

_And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor,  
We can go slow or make it go faster,  
Down through the woods and out to the pasture,  
Long as I'm with you it really don't matter,  
climb up in my lap and drive if you want to,  
Girl you know you got me to hold on to,  
We can go to town but baby if you'd rather,  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

"Wow your good at singing." She said.

"Thank you, now, let's here you."

"Fine, here I go."

_And everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're a standing ovation  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeahhhh  
I just call you mine_

"Wow your good too."

"Thank you."

"Gabby something wrong with Bella."

"What happened?"

"I don't know she was sliding then started crying."

"Okay let's go see what's wrong."

"Little B what's wrong?"

"I fell off slide."

"Well come on you can come meet my new friend."

"Really?"

"Yep, now come on."

"Okay."

"Can I come?" Maddie ask feeling left out.

"Yes you may."

They all walk over to Troy who had a worried look on his face.

"Is she okay?"

"Yea she just fell."

"Okay."

"Now, Troy this is Bella and Madison Maddie for short."

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you and Troy getting married like Cinderella?" Ask Maddie.

"No Maddie were just friends."

"Oh well if your just friends can I marry him?"

They started laughing.

"Maybe Maddie."

"Works for me."

"Gabby?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you sing to me?"

"Yea please Gabby?" Ask Maddie with her little pout.

"Sure what you want me to sing?"

"How bout 'Butterfly Fly Away'?" Ask Maddie with the biggest grin.

"Yea Pwease Gabby?" Ask Bella as well.

"Okay here we go."

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

By the time the song was over both girls were asleep. Troy looked at her amazed. He new she would make a great mother. _This girl_, he thought, _is the one I want to marry when we get older_.

* * *

**I hope this makes yall happy. **

**I haven't felt good all day so I thought I'd get this uploaded for yall.**

**It took 7 pages, so enjoy and review please.**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Falling**_

_** In**_

_** Love**_

_** With**_

_** A**_

_** Tomboy**_

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had gotten to know each other a lot better over the three months. He went to her house and she went to his. Amy couldn't stand her and every time she would come over she would get the head cheerleader over to. Anne liked her some. She only found one or two things wrong she didn't like. Other than that she got a long with her. Allie, on the other hand absolutely loved her. She even stopped wearing a lot of the make up she has. They were pretty much like sisters.

Her family was another story. Joey thought he was cool. Troy thought of him like the big brother he doesn't have. Andy loved him like another big brother. Maddie still wanted to marry him or her big sister marry him. Bella loves him too. Danny and Bailey on the other hand don't. They thought they were losing there big sister to a guy which she had said that she wouldn't fall in love at all!!!

"Gabby I just don't think he's the best for you!!!" Said her little 8 year old sister Bailey.

"Why don't you think so and by the way we aren't even goin out so I don't see it how it matters." Gabriella was getting pised off by her little sister. It did not freakin matter who she did and did not hang out with. She was just being herself and that means hangin out with boys like usual. So what she wasn't actin like a girl she could just careless about the make-up and stuff.

"It does I don't like this boy. He just seems weird to me. I like that other boy you were going out with before we moved down here. Now if this dude was like him it wouldn't be so bad, but he's not so if I don't like him then you can't go out with him." Bailey said all with one breath and a smirk. Now, if you can't tell by now Bailey is the little trouble maker with this family. Its hard to believe a little 8 year old can be so mean, but it's true.

"You are such a little brat. Do you even know the reason I broke up with that boy? No, you don't and your not goin to cause you won't listen. Besides you wont even know what I'm talkin bout cause your to little to understand." With that said Gabby walked into her room with tears comin down her face the whole time she walked. Little did they know their momma and Troy were both listen the whole time.

"I'll go check on her I think she could use some momma time. Joey since you came back from collage to spend time with your brothers and sisters why don't you take them to the park."

"No I want to stay with Troy and make sure sissy is ok." Said little Maddie. She, Gabby, and Bella were as close as any sisters could get.

"Yea I stay make sure sissy k too!" Said sweet little Bella. There was no doubting she looked up to her big sister.

"Mrs. Montez I don't mind watchin them while you go have a talk with Brie. I want to make sure she's ok also. It wouldn't be a bother." He said as polite as he could, using all his manners that his parents taught him throw the years.

"Thank you so much Troy, I don't now how to ever repay you."

"Just make sure Gabby is alright is all I ask, and besides I look to these girls as younger sisters I'll probably never have." He half joked but was half serious.

"Take them home with you if you want, but you have to leave Gabby here." Mrs. Montez joked with him.

"Dang I was hopin to take Brie too." He said with a playful smile on his face. All Mrs. Montez could do after that was smile. Her daughter had picked the best man she could have ever picked.

**Upstairs with Gabby and her Mom**

Gabriella was looking out the window when she heard a knock on her door. "If it's Bella or Maddie I don't want to play so just go away." She really wasn't in the mode and just to make it worse Troy hadn't gotten her yet to help her through it.

"It's not Bella or Maddie there downstairs with Troy while the other three are with Joey at the park." Said her mom while walking into the bedroom and looking around.

"Troy's here, I have to go see him now." Said Gabby with a shine in her eyes like no other in the world. Something her mother didn't fail to see and smiled at it.

"Your not going any where until we've talked. Something I don't think we've done since you was 13. You wanna tell me what's going on with you and your sister. Neither of you have ever fought like this before." Said Mrs. Montez in a sweet and caring voice.

"Mom she is just being a brat. Why doesn't she like Troy? The last boyfriend I had I broke up with before the move was even final."

"Why did you do that? I thought you both liked each other; you even thought you were in love with him. Tell me what happened."

"Things change and people change." She said with a please get me out of here cute look on her face. Her mom new that look cause at one time she tried pulling that same face.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez don't you dare try and pull that look with me. When I was your age I pulled that same look as you, so don't even try that with me." She said with a knowing look on her face.

"Mom, you'd be proud of me is all I can say. He was just being a butt hole." She said with a blank look on her face. She just didn't know what to do at that moment.

"Sweetie if I'm going to be proud of you then it can't be that bad. Can it be? I just want to know." She said trying not to sound to worried.

"He tried to get me to do stuff I wasn't ready to do. More like I was saving for till after I got married. Mom, he was pressuring me into sex. He said if I didn't he'd break up with me. I told him he couldn't just go out with girls for sex. He said he could. I got mad slapped him and told him were through. He got angry and was about to slap me back but I said if he lad one finger on me it would be the last thing he ever does. I'm proud of myself but then why do I still feel sad about it?" She ask not quit sure what to do at that moment in time. Her mom on the other hand had tears in her eyes knowing that she had raised her daughter the right way. She couldn't be more proud of her at the moment then ever.

"Sweetie every mothers worst night mare for there daughter is some boy trying to take advantage of them. My worst night mare just came true, but not all the way. You just happen to turn it into a dream come true. You told him no and stood up for yourself that's all I ask for. You're going to feel bad because you were in love with him, or so you thought. Me and you both know that you really like Troy; you're just scared that he'll hurt you like this last one did. But if I know him well enough he would kill himself first then hurt you."

Gabriella let her moms words sink in. After that she went up to her mom with the biggest smile on her face and hugged her with all her might. "Thank you I think this mother daughter talk was what I needed."

"Anytime baby girl, if you feel like you need to talk let me know and I will stop what I'm doing and listen and try to help you best I can."

"Thank you momma, I love you so, so, so, so much."

"Your welcome and I love you too so, so, so, so much."

**Back down stairs with Troy and the Girls**

"Troy, do you think Gabby is okay?" Maddie ask with a worried look on her face about her sister.

"I hope so little M, I sure do hope so."

"I no like when Gabby sad." Said Bella in a cute way for a 2 year old.

"I don't either Little B."

"Troy are you and Gabby going to get married when yall get older?" Ask Maddie with Bella shaking her head agreeing with her older sister's question.

Troy was taken back by the question still no matter how many times they ask that. "Maybe one day guys, but she would have to want it too not just me."

"Okay well ask her later." With that the girls went back to playing leaving Troy to think about that question. He did like her but he was too scared to ask her out on date. Right then she came up to him and sat in his lap.

"What you thinking about?" She ask him with curiosity getting the better of her. After that talk with her mom she realized she did like him more then a friend. The question on both there minds were

_Am I in love already, or is it just a crush???_

* * *

**_Okay so I've had my computers Internet out for over a week thanks to my brother!!! _**

**_It gave me sometime to write a couple of chapters, so here you go!!!_**

**_Enjoy and review please!!!_**

**_Thank you!!!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Falling**_

_**In**_

_**Love**_

_**With**_

_**A**_

_**Tomboy**_

* * *

After the little melt down with Gabriella and Bailey Troy decided that he and Gabby should go out just her and him. She was getting ready when Maddie walked in her room. She sat on her bed and looked at her older sister getting ready. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Gabby, are you going to be Troy girlfriend?" Maddie ask with sweet innocent brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart.

"Probably not, and what's with you wanting me and Troy to go out?" She asks with internist in her voice like no other. Her sister asks questions but nothing like this.

"I like Troy though I didn't like the last boy you went out with. He just seemed mean. I only pretend to like him because you seemed like you liked him a lot." That really opened her eyes to know her sister can be that smart for a six year old.

"You are something now. Who new you were brighter beyond your six years of living." Gabby said with wide eyes not knowing her sister was that smart. "Well come on I've got to get out of here before I'm late. I promised mom I'd take you and Bailey to yalls friends' houses, so come on."

"Okay let me go get Bailey." Maddie said going to her room to get her things and then Bailey.

They had just dropped off Maddie and she was fixing to drop off Bailey when she finally ask, "Gabby why did you break up with David? You told us the only way you would date a guy is if your whole family liked him. We all loved David and then out of no were you break up with him, it just aint fair. Not everyone likes Troy. I know me and Danny doesn't, so what happened to your rule of only if the family likes him?"

"First off Bailey, me and him aren't even going out, and I trust you know what sex is right?" Bailey just nods her head. "And that your not suppose to do that till after your married right?" She still shacking her head yes. "Well David tried to get me to do that before marriage. That wasn't right so I told him no, I would not and broke up with him."

"I'm so sorry Gabby, and I now see why you did that, I shouldn't have been a brat to you. You try hard enough to make sure you set good examples for us and I thank you for that." Said Bailey with a smile on her face and tears coming out her eyes that someone would do that to her sister.

"It's okay I forgive you, now get out and go have fun at your friends house me or mom will come pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay byes Gabby have fun."

Later on that day at the park with Gabriella and Troy. They were walking around the park enjoying the peace and quit. Troy had slipped a piece of paper in her pants pocket while she wasn't looking.

"Troy, remember that 20 questions game we played a while back?"

"Yea I do but why?"

"This game is like that only it's the first question that pops in your head. You up for it?"

"Sure okay let's play."

"You go first."

"Umm what time do you have to be at home tonight?"

"I have no clue what type of question that is but at 11:30."

"Okay thank you I forgot to ask you earlier and it was bugging me, so your turn."

"Okay I got it what was going through your mind when you first saw me?"

"That's tuff; let's see I was glad that you weren't like all the other girls. It was a relief to know you wouldn't get mad if I called you a dude by accident and kill me for it."

Just when Gabriella was about to answer her phone rang showing it was her dad. Gabby was thinking to herself _he promised he wouldn't call this time so something has got to be going on._

(**Gabriella**/_Her dad_)

**Hello?**

_Hey baby girl I know I promised I wouldn't call but Bella won't get to sleep unless you sing to her and we just got a call saying Maddie got sick._

**You need me to go pick her up?**

_Yea would you, please?_

**Yea let me take Troy home then I'll go pick Maddie up and** **well be home**.

_Ok thank you baby girl_.

**Your welcome I love you Bye.**

_I love you too bye._

"Well Troy sorry to cut this short but my sister got sick so I'll have to go pick her up and take you home."

That's okay but would you pick Maddie up first and then take me home because I want to make sure she is okay."

"No problem and I wish your mom could get pregnant one more time because you would make a good brother and father one day."

_Yea hopefully to your kids when that day comes._ "Yea thank you Gabby."

"You're welcome Troy." They drove and talked till they picked up Maddie then they talked some more.

Once Gabby got home she and Maddie went strait to Bella's room got her silted in and then Gabby began to sing to both of them once Maddie got in her bed.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

After that they both had fell asleep so she went to her room and got changed but before that she had found a letter in her pocket so after she got changed she opened the letter and started reading it.

_Hey Gabby, _

_Well you're probably reading this in your p.j. knowing you so I'll get to the chase. I like you more then a friend, so I didn't know how to tell you till I heard this song and thought about doing it this way. The lyrics of the chorus are at the bottom. So just check yes or no for my question._

_**Do you like me more then a friend, and if so would you like to be my girlfriend?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Or**_

_**No**_

_**Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend?**_

_**And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand,**_

_**If you want to.**_

_**I think this is how love goes,**_

_**Check yes or no**_

Gabby quickly text her answer to Troy with a smile on her face and can't wait for the next day.

* * *

**Please review the story!!!**

**I didn't get any reviews last time!!**

**Thank you and enjoy!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Falling**_

_**In**_

_**Love**_

_**With**_

_**A**_

_**Tomboy**_

* * *

That night Troy got home his parents were looking at some kind of white stick. He didn't know what it was so he got a closer look at it. Then he realized they were crying and his sisters were no were to be found. "Where are my sisters?" He asks not really caring about any of them accepted Allie.

"Amy is at a sleepover and Anne is at a party which will turn into a sleepover once it's done and over with and Allie is in her room." Answered his dad since his mom still couldn't speak at all while still looking at the stick with what looked like a happy smile.

"Okay thanks for the help because I need to talk to Allie." Said Troy, but while on his way he received a text message from Gabby.

_**Yes to both ur questions. Hope u have a good nights sleep, see ya 2morrow.**_

He smiled all the way back to his sister room. When he got there he just laid on the bed with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. It made her smile to see him like this and she new he was going to get an even bigger smile tomorrow when their parents tell him and Gabby the big news. "So, did you give her the note like I told you to do?"

"Yea see here is her response to it." He showed her the text message on his phone and her smile got big knowing that his brother, no matter what their sister thought, had made the right choice.

"Mom and Dad said they had some good news for us but won't tell us till tomorrow when Gabby is here and our sisters are here so they can just tell us all at once."

"Why does Brie have to be here if its family news?" He asked kind of confused by it all. His big question was did have something to do with the stick they were holding?

"Because they figured you would go tell her so they thought it would be easier to just wait and tell her with the rest of us anyway, and no before you ask no Amy does not know that she is coming over." Troy relaxed at hearing that from someone he trusted with all his heart.

"Okay well I'll call Gabby tomorrow and let her know. She is probably asleep by now knowing her and I don't want to wake her up."

"I still don't see how she can fall asleep so quickly. It's like as soon as she hits the pillow she is out and there is no waking her up."

"I know she scares me with that sometimes. I guess it's just in her nature. Well goodnight sis."

"Goodnight bro have some good dreams with you and Gabby."

The next morning Troy woke up to find all his family in the kitchen. Well just his parents and his older sister, the other two were still gone which didn't surprise him any. They had been lying to their parents about these sleepovers since they were 12. They would actually go to some dudes house and do who knows what with them.

"Troy," Said his mother, "Why don't you go ahead and call Gabby before Amy gets home and finds out she is coming over."

"Good idea, I'll go do that."

He dials Gabby's number with out even having to find it.

(**Troy**/_Gabby_)

_Hello?_

**Hey Gabby, oh sorry did I wake you?**

_No Bella and Maddie did at six this morning_.

**Dang can they get up any earlier?**

_Don't jink it please. Now not trying to be mean but were eating breakfast and daddy is giving me that look of you better put the phone up now so what did you want?_

**Oh I hate that look so I was wondering if you could come over today my parents have something to tell us and they know you'll find out right after so they thought they would just tell you at the same time as me.**

_Okay well what time should I come over?_

**Don't worry I'll come pick you up cause we have some stuff we need to talk about.**

_Yea we do don't we?_

**Yep so I'll text you as soon as I leave the house.**

_Okay the gang gonna be their too or just me, you, and your sisters?_

**No gang just all my family and you.**

_I thought your mom said I was family?_

**She did but my family is giving me the hurry up now faces so I gotta go.**

_You aint the only one mine is to._

**Oh well I'll see you later bye.**

_Bye._

Around one Troy text Gabby letting her know he was on his way. Gabriella was running in her yard playing with Bella, Bailey, Maddie, Danny, and Andy when he pulled up. All of sudden when every one of the kids saw Troy, except for Danny, they came running up to him screaming his name.

"Danny how come you don't like Troy?" Gabby asked her 2 year old brother who out of the bunch was the least talkative to people he didn't know.

"He take my sister way that why." He said with a very quiet voice.

"How about when I go to Troy's we'll take you with us. Would you like that?" She asks her littlest brother who just had a big smile on his face and shock his head yes. She didn't have to worry about a car seat because he already had one in there for Bella when she went with them from time to time. "Troy is it okay for us to take Danny with us?"

"Yea I don't see why not." After that they went told her momma that they had Danny with them so she wouldn't freak out.

On the way there they got to talking when Troy asks her something. "Gabby when you text me yes last night did you mean it?" He asks with a serious face.

"Yes Troy I did mean it, so were does this leave us now?"

"Well I'll ask you one more time. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I would love too. When do we tell everyone?" She ask him not sure of what to do.

"How about after they tell us there news we'll tell them are news."

"Okay sound good to me."

After they got inside and got Danny out they went in living room with Danny on Gabby's hip. "Oh so the slut done got pregnant too." Said Amy which hurt Gabriella's feelings, but she just ignored it.

"So Mrs. Bolton, what you want to tell us?" She asks with excitement in her eyes.

"Well first I want to know who this little fellow is with you." She asks her with a big smile at the shy little boy.

"This is the last of all us kids my mom and dad had. He's my littlest brother and the twin to Bella." Said Gabriella as polite as she could with a big smile as she looked at her brother hide. "It's okay Danny its only Troy and his family."

"No afro man here?" He asks as he made everyone laugh at what he called Chad.

"No afro man, its okay he aint here today." Said Gabby with a smile at her brother. All of sudden his phone started going off and when he looked at it, it was Gabby calling.

(**Troy**/_Maddie-Bella_/_**Gabriella**_)

**Hello?**

_Hi Troy._

**Maddie what are you doing on your sisters phone?**

_Me and Bella miss her and wanted to talk to her._

**She hasn't been gone long and she'll be back in a few hours you can talk to her then.**

_We wanna talk to her NOW!!_

**Okay fine here she is.**

_**Hello? Maddie what are you doing on my phone?**_

_This not Maddie it Bella._

_**Well what are yall doing on my phone?**_

_We wanna talk to you._

_**Well you can talk to me later.**_

_NO WE TALK NOW!!_

_**Isabella Marie Montez don't you ever scream at me like that. Someone needs a nap.**_

_No I not take nap _

_**Whatever put Maddie on the phone?**_

_Hello?_

_**Maddie when I hang up I need you to take my phone to momma. Okay?**_

_Okay I will do that._

_**Bye.**_

_Bye._

After that she handed the phone back to Troy. "Troy," Said his mom. "You know how you've always wanted a baby brother or sister?" She ask him while he just shock his head yes. "Well I'm pregnant!"

"Wow mom that's amazing. I and Gabby have some news too. Were boyfriend girlfriend now." All of a sudden someone pulled on Gabby's shirt.

"Gabby what boyfriend girlfriend?" Ask Danny looking at his sister with big brown eyes.

"It's when a boy and girl date each other."

"Oh." Was all Danny could say after that.

The room was silent but filed with smiles taking in all the good news, till Danny irrupted it saying, "Gabby, Troy I go home now please?"

* * *

**I think so far this is my favorite chapter!!!**

**Don't know why though!!!**

**Hope you enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!!**

**Bye for now!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Falling_**

**_In_**

**_Love_**

**_With_**

**_A_**

**_Tomboy_**

* * *

It had been about 3 months after all the good news from everyone. It was now the best time of the year. Yep you got it, it was Christmas time. Everyone in the Bolton and Montez house holds were going crazy. Troy and Gabriella had just found some time to there self from the crazy houses.

"Gabby you finally got some time for me." Troy had said and went up to her to give her a hug and kiss on the check.

"Yep, have yall found out what the babies are yet?" She asks him with a smile. Yep you heard her right she said babies. Troy's mom was having twins.

"Yep we do know what they are but they wont tell us till Christmas when your family is there to."

"I bet you're excited to find out what they are." She had said with a big smile remembering how she felt when it came to her siblings.

"Yea I can't wait to know what they are. I want at least one of them to be a boy but if not then oh well." He said to her with a big huge smile on his face just thinking about the little one's in his mother stomach.

"Yea well I have a feeling that at least one of them is a boy and my feelings haven't been wrong yet."

"If your right then I'll owe you big time for this and everything." He told her with the slightest hope in his eyes that one of them was a boy.

**Christmas Day 6:00 A.M. Montez house hold**

"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby, Gabby." Said her little sister Maddie with Bella trying to get her to wake up, just then Bailey came in the room.

"Move let me show you how to do this little one's watch and learn." Bailey walked over to her older sister and loud whispered into her sisters' ear, "Gabby Troy is here wanting you to come outside to have a Christmas kiss."

When she said something about Troy she jumped up and dashed for the door leaving her sisters in her room to laugh at how crazy in love she was with Troy.

Later that morning Gabriella, her older brother Joey, her younger brother Andy, younger sister Maddie, younger sister Bailey, and the twins Bella and Danny were all around the Christmas tree wanting to opens presents so bad. "Now before we start we wanted to tell you some good news." Said their mother with there father standing right there beside her.

"Okay guys your mom is pregnant again. This time like last time she is having twins. She is about 4 months along but you'll have to find out what they are at the Bolton house so hurry gets dressed and be down here in 10 minutes 20 tops." Said their father in and I mean now kinda voice.

**Christmas Day 7:00 A.M. Bolton house hold**

"Amy and Anne you better have your butts up by the time the clock hits 7:15." Said there father getting fed up that they were not the sweet little girls he remembers them as.

"Dad there's no use they know Gabriella is coming over so they won't get up. Why do they hate her so much?" He ask a little sad that his older sisters the one's he looked up to when he was little just couldn't accept his girlfriend.

"Its okay son, hey I heard Gabby's parents had some news for us anyway." His dad told him making Troy smile at the thought of his girlfriend of 3 months.

"Yea she text me at around 6:45 sayin her sisters and parents were driving her crazy. They woke her up at like 6 in the morning so she decided that if she got woke at that time then that I couldn't either." All his dad did was laugh at how funny and crazy his son's girlfriend was.

"What did you bye her for Christmas then or do I have to wait and see when she gets it?" He asks still laughing at what he had told him earlier.

"You will have to wait and see when she opens it, but I will tell you this we decided not to buy each other anything cause she doesn't like people spending money on her like that so instead were making each other something which I think is a pretty good idea." Troy said in all one breath and a smile just thinking about what he was planning on doing for her which he hoped she liked a lot. He new it would make his sisters mad cause of what he had planned.

"As long as you wait till marriage for yall to do anything then I'm good." His dad Jack said jokingly to his son then put on a serious face to show it was real of what he was saying.

"Don't worry she has done talked to me about that saying she wasn't going to do anything close to that unless it was that and she still don't like that much right now."

"She sure is the perfect girl for you then. Very beautiful, smarter than she needs to be at her age, knows how to handle little kids, and all around good person. I'd say you made a very good choice in who you picked." He told his son in an I am very proud of you way.

"Thanks dad I'm glad I could make you proud." Troy said with a proud smile on his face.

"Gabby is here they just pulled up in the drive way." Allie said racing down the stairs to the girl she thought of as another sister.

**Christmas Day 8:55 A.M. Bolton and Montez at Bolton house hold**

The Montez family had just got to the Bolton house and as soon as the little kids hit the door they started looking for there big brother Troy as they called him while Gabby got in a big bear hug by the girl she calls her big sister Allie.

"It's so good to see you Gabby." Said Allie acting like she hadn't seen her in years.

"You saw me yesterday Allie." Said Gabriella with a laugh that made everyone smile when they saw how she acted with Troy's older sister.

"Yea but it gets boring without your random comments like you do." She said still hugging her tight while laughing at how she was acting. "I'm sorry but I had to be the funny one today, by the way it's your day off to day."

"Okay but I'm still gonna be me no matter what. I don't ever take a break from that and aint gonna start now." She said which made anyone in hearing distance laugh at how she can be so funny yet so smart at the same time.

"Yes ma'ma will do, but I think your boyfriend could use your help." Allie said making Gabriella turn around only to laugh at how her brothers and sisters were on him like a monkey bar gym.

"Okay any body who is on Troy that is my brother or sister better get off him or I'll go tell that yall broke a window last weekend." She said picking up her little brother Danny who lad his head on her shoulder trying not to fall asleep.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Bailey one of the oldest of the littlest girls with a mad like face, the same Gabriella has when she gets mad.

"Try me why don't ya." Gabriella said with a smirk knowing she had won when she saw all her siblings getting off of Troy.

"Troy will you pick me up pwease." Said Bella with a pout she knew he would cave into.

"Yea come here kiddo." Troy said with a smile thinking he couldn't wait for when his siblings got to be this age. "So what is your mom and dad's news?" He asks Gabriella curiously.

"They said we couldn't tell you or any of your sisters cause imparity your parents already know though." She said with a look of that so aint fair to us.

"Yea I know what you mean they said your parents know what the babies are but won't tell us." He said with a look of I really, really, really want to know.

"Yea, anyway let's go up to your room and talk." She said leading him with Danny still in her arms who had already fell asleep the same as his twin sister in Troy's arms.

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" Gabriella asks Troy with a big bright smile on her face.

"You will have to wait and see when it is time." He told her with a laugh and smile on his face.

"Okay fine you win."

"I always do."

A little while later around 10 in the morning it was time to open presents everyone was excited till they saw they were missing four people.

"Where are Troy, Gabriella, Danny, and Bella?" Lucille, Troy's mom, had asked looking around at all the confused faces wondering the same thing. Then it dunged on her. "I'll be right back." She said getting up and getting the camera just incase she wanted to take some pictures.

When she walked to her sons room she had all the grown ups following. When she walked in she had a smile on her face. There on the bed was Troy with his arms protect fully around Bella beside her was Danny facing Gabriella snuggled up in her neck. What really go them was Troy had his arm around all three of them which is what kept them so close together. All of a sudden cameras and cell phones were going off like crazy.

After about five minutes Jack Bolton finally asks the question on every ones mind, "So who is going to wake them up?"

"I'll do it." Said Mariah Montez with a smile but not really wanting to wake her daughters or son up from there little nap.

She walked over to them and started shaking Gabby gently with her hands. "Gabby, Gabby, Gabby baby its time to get up." She said in a gentle voice.

"No I don't wanna like it here it's warm in this bed." She said making her mom and Lucille laugh at what she said.

"I'm sure it is but don't you want to open presents and stuff?" She ask her daughter with a smile.

"No I want to go back to my nice dream." She said to her mother making her laugh again.

"That's it Gabriella Elisabeth Montez if you don't get your butt up now you wont see Troy for a least a month."

When she heard this she shot right up tryin not to wake her sister, brother, or boyfriend. "Okay I'm up, I'm up, I'm up just please don't do that I'd be very lonely." She said with a pout on her face. She had everyone cracking up on the floor laughing.

After they got them woke up and everyone had open presents it was time for the parents to say there good news.

Well me and Jack are going to go first." Said Lucille, Troy's mom, with a smile on her face like no other. "Well you know about the babies already. Were having one boy and one girl." When she said something about a boy Troy's face light up with excitement, he couldn't believe his wish for a little brother was coming true.

"Now are news is I'm pregnant again. I'm the same amount along as Lucille with twins. They are twin girls." Said Mariah Montez, with a smile on her face as big as the sun, which, made Gabriella get a smile on her face.

"Have either of you thought of any names yet?" Gabriella asks both sets of parents wanting to know.

"That's part of the deal." Said Mrs. Bolton with a smile. "Were letting Troy pick the boy name and Allie pick the girl name."

Troy had the biggest smile after that knowing he got to pick his baby brothers name out. He whispered to Gabriella, "You're going to help me if I get stuck right?" He ask her which made her smile and nod her head yes.

Mariah had caught what Troy did while everyone was talking smiled and decided to tell her kids who would pick the names for the little girls inside her. "And the ones picking the names for are little girls are Gabby and Bailey." She said watching her two oldest girls get the biggest smiles on her faces.

"Oh its time for Gabby to get her present from me." Said Troy going upstairs to get his stuff for her. When he came back he had a guitar and card in his hand. "Here you go its got the lyrics on it cause I know how much you love to look at them while you listen to the song." She smiled at how he new her so well. It amazed her that they had only known each other for 6 months and he new so much about her. She got out of her thoughts when she heard singing.

_Well, I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
That's why  
We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand_

_That you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way_

_I could've turned a different corner  
I could've gone another place  
But I'd a-never had this feeling  
That I feel today  
Yeah_

_And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only can love me this way_

_Ooooohh…_

_Na na, somebody love you_

_And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way_

_Only you can love me this way_

After the song she was in tears. They hadn't said 'I love you' yet but the song sure did prove it to her. When she looked down at the cared it really made her go into tears. It said:

_I know I've only known you for 6 months and 3 of that we've been dating but I just want you to know that it has been the best 6 months of my life. What I'm tryin to say is I Love You Gabriella Elisabeth Montez. Forever and Always._

_Love,_

_Troy_

After a few moments Gabriella looked up at Troy and looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you too Troy with all my heart." That of course made Troy smile from ear to ear. "You ready for your present?" Troy just shook his head yes which made Gabriella laugh. She took his guitar and started singing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

"That was beautiful Gabriella." Said Troy. "I loved it."

"Thank you Troy I think this is the best Christmas yet." Said Gabriella with a big smile.

"I agree with you there." Said Troy while Gabriella was leaning on him about to fall asleep, there was a lot of people agreeing with Troy and Gabriella when some one interrupted them.

"Gabi," Said Bella, "Will you sing to me?" Everyone started laughing at how cute Bella was being not even getting they were laughing at her she started laughing which only made them laugh harder. Yep the perfect end to a perfect Christmas.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter to the story.**

**I tried to make it funny for yall.**

**Have a Merry Christmas to everyone.**

**The songs are**

_Only You Can Love Me This Way_ **by Keith Erban**

**and**

_I'd Lie_** by** **Taylor Swift**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Bye for now!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Falling **

**In**

**Love **

**With**

**A**

**Tomboy**

* * *

It had been 5 months since all the good new so they were in the middle of May. It was the middle of the night when Troy's phone started to go off letting him know it was Gabby calling him. He hoped everything was okay but with her family you really never know.

(**Troy**/_Gabriella_)

**Hello?**

_Hey sorry to wake you up._

**Its okay but what's up?**

_Oh just at the hospital and got bored._

**Oh o- WAIT you're where?!?!?!?**

_Sorry momma went into labor with the twins I just thought you would like to know that._

**Yea I would I'll get my parents and sisters up and will be right over.**

_Yes sir I'll just stay here freaking bored._

**Okay I'll be there soon Brie. Bye I love you**.

_Ok bye love you too._

Troy ran as fast as he could to his parents' room to let them know what was going on. If they didn't go he was anyway just cause he new his Brie needed him right now. "Mom Dad you need to wake up Mrs. Montez went into labor Gabby just called me."

"Okay get Allie and well go Amy isn't going to want to so just let her and Anne sleep." Said his mother getting up best she could since she was 9 months along with his brother and sister.

"Okay I'll go do that." He said a little scared by the way his mother was holding her back.

He went to Allie's room and walked right in and waked her up telling her what was going on which made her shoot right up and get dressed.

They had just arrived at the hospital when his mom went into labor. They called Amy and Anne telling them they had to get there butts down her now. Troy finally found the Montez kids in the waiting room.

"Hey Troy were over here." Said Joey the oldest of the Montez kids. He and Troy had gotten pretty close especially after he started going out with Gabriella. Joey needed to know his little sister was in good hands.

Bailey who was now 9 considering her birthday were in April ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Hi Troy what are you doing here?"

"I'm here cause your sister called saying she was bored and plus my mom just went into labor as soon as we got here." He told them picking up Bella who had just turned 3 in March with her brother Danny.

"Mommy have babies today!" Said Bella with a big grin on her face showing that she was excited about it.

"Yea but she have no boy which sucks!" Said Danny making Troy laugh at how cute he was being.

"Well you can come play with my little brother some if you want." Said Troy making him have the biggest smile on his face.

"Thanks I would like that. You aint as bad as I thought you would be."

Andy looked at Troy not really talking he had turned 11 in January and still didn't talk to anybody but Gabriella some. He was very smart cause he got strait A's but even the teacher was worried about him.

"Andy why don't you talk to me?" Troy had asked him really wanting to get to know him. What surprised Troy was what he said.

"I just don't really like talking to other people. Gabby is really the only one who understands me cause she said she use to fill the same way and still does sometimes."

"Yea she hasn't been talking much and when she does its not much which it has always been that way with her." Said Joey knowing his little sister very well, cause all the Montez were just that close to each other.

"Is that why she will stop talking every once in a while?" He asks Joey tryin to figure the mystery that is Gabriella out.

"Yea she makes everyone think she's this tuff girl when in reality she is just like every girl out there. She didn't want that so she decided to go tomboy so nobody would ask this and that. Basically she just wanted to be left alone." Joey told him, but what he didn't know is Gabriella was standing there and listening the whole time.

"Troy don't listen to him I just told him that so he would leave me alone. That is part of it but not the whole thing. There's more to it then that." With that said Gabriella walked off with little Danny following her.

"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby waits for me." Little Danny said following his big sister around.

"What is it Danny?" Gabriella asks her littlest brother who was almost her favorite of the little kids.

"What wrong with you? You not yourself any more and I not like that." He said while Gabriella sat on a bench which he got in her lap and snuggled up to her.

"I've just got a lot going on right now." She told her little brother who was slowly falling asleep on his favorite big sister.

"Okay if you need me I hear for you." He said as if he new what was going on, it didn't bother her any though she thought it was cute.

Her father stepped out of the room her mom was in and walked over to her. "Alright I know something is wrong with my baby girl now all you have to do is tell me what it is." Said her father Frank Montez, he of all the guys in her life was her favorite.

"I've just I don't know I guess I- don't really know." She answered honestly to her dad.

"Sweetie your at that point in your life that you don't know what to think right now."

"I thought I went through that at 13."

"Well, then tell me what's going through your mind right now? You always were one of the hardest kids to read, you and Andy." He told her with a laugh that made her laugh too.

"I'm just scared, you know. I'm at that point that I'm almost 17 that's the age of almost an adult. I don't want to be I don't even see how Joey does it. I guess you could say I'm scared."

"You have always been the one to look to the future for the answers. That's okay just don't let it take over your life. I know you're smarter then what you let on to everyone. All you need to do is live for right now, and right now you're fixing to be a big sister again. Your mom is about 9 centimeters dilated."

"Oh okay thanks for telling me, and I'm still not telling you what I decided for the baby to be named." She said with a laugh when she saw her dad's smile drop.

"Fine you win this time."

"I always do."

Later that day they had welcomed Gabriella's twin sisters into the world. All the kids were in her mothers' room looking at them wondering what there names were.

"Bailey," Said her mother, "What did you come up with?"

"Well I have always thought Molly was a beautiful name so I came up with Molly Ella Montez cause Gabriella has always been there for us no matter what it is." Bailey told them which put Gabriella in tears and made her parents smile at how she is turning out.

"Gabby it's your turn. What did you come up with?" Ask their dad really wanting to know what she had in mind.

"Well, I've always thought my little sisters were the coolest sisters you could ask for. So I came up with Addison Mariah Nicole Montez." Said Gabriella which made all the girls smile knowing they were all apart of there little sisters name.

"I love them both." Said there mother thankful that all her kids were as close as they were.

"Yea they are both beautiful and perfect for two very beautiful and perfect little girls." Said there dad thinking about how lucky he was to have all his kids like they were.

The next day Troy's sister and brother were born. Troy was hopin that they liked the names he had picked for there brother but he wasn't so sure.

"So what did you pick for the names of these two miracles?" Ask there mother with there father agreeing with her.

"Well for the girl I picked Alana Marry Bolton." Said Allie the middle of the triplets, but the smartest of all of them.

"For the boy I picked Allen Benny Bolton." Said Troy while everyone looked at him wanting to know why. They new why for Allie cause those were her favorite names for a girl.

"I picked it because mom's fathers' name was Benny and dad's fathers' name was Allen." Troy told them which made them smile real big.

"Well they are very good names both of them." Said there father with there mother agreeing with him.

About 3 months later it was time for school again. Troy's sisters' were starting collage, Joey was in his third year of collage, Andy was starting 6th grade, Bailey started 4th grade, Maddie started second grade, Bella and Danny were going to preschool, and Troy and Gabriella were going to 12th grade. Both sets of twins were only just 3 months old.

When Gabby got to school she saw the girls in the gang Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay in the hall ways talking about something.

"Gabby how have you been? Wait were is the pictures of the twins first and what are there names?" Sharpay had ask with the other two girls shaking there heads agreeing.

"Here are the pictures. The light hair one is Molly Ella Montez and the dark hair one is Addison Mariah Nicole Montez." She said proud of her sisters and there names.

"Do you know what Troy's sister and brother names are?" Kelsi ask Gabriella wanting to know what it was.

"Yea the boy is Allen Benny Bolton and the girl is Alana Marry Bolton." Gabriella said which made the girls awe when they herd the names.

"Well there all good names." Said Taylor with a smile, but just then the bell had rang making the girls start walking to there first period class which they all had together.

* * *

**_I know it got up dated real quick._**

**_I was in a good mode._**

**_I also just felt like writing too._**

**_Anyway like I said before_**

**_Have a good and happy Christmas!!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing!!!_**

**_Bye!!!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Falling_**

**_In_**

**_Love_**

**_With_**

**_A_**

**_Tomboy_**

* * *

The girls had just met up with the guys for lunch that day. They were excited considering it was there last year of high school. They were ready to make something of there lives. They new nothing could or ever would separate the close bunch of friends.

"So Gabriella can you tell me now why you act like a tomboy and not the girl you are?" Troy asks later that day when it was just the two of them alone. He really wanted to know why his girlfriend of 11 months acted the way she did, not that he minded.

"Yea I guess I could tell you, just promise you won't laugh at me or my reason." She said to him with a serious expression on her face.

"I promise I won't laugh." He told her with his right hand up making her laugh at how silly he was being over all this.

"Ok, well, one day I got to looking around at all the other girls and how they only cared about a couple of things. 1. How the other guys looked at them. 2. What they looked like. 3. What other people thought about them. 4. What there face looked like. I decided right then and there I didn't want to be like that. In my mind it made it seem like guys only wanted you for what you look like and not they way you were on the inside. I didn't want to be like that so I said I would become a tomboy knowing guys would only look at me as a friend till that right guy came along and saw right through my little act. Plus it helped Joey not have to worry about scaring off guys." She said at the end with a little laugh witch made Troy smile at her laughing.

"Well that seems like some good reasons. If you hadn't done that I would never have gave you a second glance seeing as you were just the same but your different which is a good thing." He said leaning in to kiss her when there was knocking on Gabby's door. Ignoring it Troy swooped in kissed her on lips.

"Come in, please." Gabriella said to the person who was knocking on the door only to see her little brother Andy walk in which surprised her to no end.

"Gabby I need your help with something." Andy told his older sister quietly like he has always been.

"Yes my dear favorite brother?" She said in a dramatic voice making Andy silently laugh and causing Troy to look at her weird.

"It's got to do with girl trouble." He told her looking down at the floor. He, out of all the children, had always been the quit one and, with his older sister Gabby, the good one too.

"Ok don't you think that would be Troy or Joey section in your life? Not that I don't want to help but I'm a girl even though we brought you up to think different I still am a girl." Gabriella said trying to make a joke of it and succeeding at too when she got laughs from both Troy and Andy.

"Yea but Joey isn't here and I still don't know Troy very well." He said with a bit of nervousness in him.

"Well, I tell you what the girls have been bugging me saying that we don't spend enough time together with school starting back up, so why don't I stay with the girls and Troy can take you and Danny for ice cream. How does that sound?" She asks him seeing the hurt in her brothers' eyes she got a better idea. "How bout this, Troy can take the girls and Danny out for ice cream and me and you can stay here and talk about all these problems your having."

"I like the second one better." He said with a big grin on his face.

"I don't like either of them." Said Troy with a big whine in what he said.

"Aw how bout some cheese with that whine?" She ask him with a laugh when she saw him pout. "I told you when we first started going out that family came first no matter the problem. We can go out one night this week. How bout that?"

"Okay fine." He said to her with a smile. "I'll see you later." With that he went to get Maddie, Bailey, Bella, and Danny for ice cream. The others were at his house with the little twins.

"Okay Andy what's the problem you haven't ever been like this with me." Gabriella said worried about her younger brother.

"I don't know what's wrong it's just I like this girl at school. What scares me is I've not ever liked any girl before. Is this normal?" He asks a little scared of what was going on in him.

"Its nothing to be scared of it just means you have feelings for this girl. Andy, you have your first crush. Do you know if she likes you back?"

"She wrote me a note saying she liked me and wanted to know if I liked her back the same way." He said with smile knowing that some one finally liked him.

"Then you should go ask her out tomorrow you now ask her to be your girlfriend." Gabriella said with a smile on her face glad to see her brother happy for once.

"Okay I will, and by the way Gabby you'll make a great mom someday I mean your already the worlds bestest sister." He said to her making her cry a little.

"Thanks just for the record you're the worlds bestest little brother." She said to him with tears falling freely down her face now.

The next day Andy ran strait for his sister with a big smile on his face. "She said yes. She said yes Gabby, thank you for making me ask her out. You're the best sister ever!" He said with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Your welcome Andy and you're the worlds best brother too." She said with a smile on her face. And with that the credits roll saying the end of the story.

* * *

_Okay, well this is the last chapter!!_

_So sad for me!!_

_Anyway I thought about maybe a sequal to this!!!_

_What do you say???_

_YES??_

_NO??_

_MAYBE??_

_Let me know in a review please!!!_

_Thank you for being with me through all this!!_

_Bye!!_


End file.
